


As Important as a Diamond

by HyourinmaruIce



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: I'll give a little link in the notes section to a fic that sorta inspired this, It's about Blue's pearl and some funky little secrets that Yellow Diamond has, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyourinmaruIce/pseuds/HyourinmaruIce
Summary: With the rebellion fading into History, Pearls are facing their old status as second class citizens. Of course, no one would even think of touching a Diamond's Pearl.... would they?Yellow Diamond is furious, but she had a plan to fix everything.





	1. Stolen

Homeworld was the safest world for Pearls to roam around. All other colonies had black markets that stretched to their cores and left signs saying “No Pearls.” in store fronts. Pearls were owned, and each had a unique function based on her owner. As memories of a renegade pearl faded, the owners and black market caretakers had begun to weave their ways into Pearl trades and torture. Pearls lost their status as useful tools, and slowly lowered to mere objects that would be nice to have. 

 

Even Homeworld Pearls felt the blow of memories lost, even if it was dampened by the presence of the Diamond’s Pearls, all of whom were hard workers that everyone knew not to cross. A Diamond Pearl delayed was a gem shattered. 

 

However, it was hard to tell which pearl was which now, as many owners took to dressing their pearls up like the Diamond’s pearls in order to prevent them from being stolen. This made it hard for the more illegal pearl trades to keep up their influxes and lead to a rather … peculiar situation.

 

“What do you mean she was stolen?” Blue Diamond looked shocked. She was in her personal rooms, set aside on homeward by Yellow and White so she could have a nice place to rest when mourning Pink at home. Now she stood, her height reaching above the bed frame. Her clothing was swept back, so the Agate delivering the terrible news could see her in all of her splendor. 

 

When not hidden in layers of loose silks, Blue Diamond was a terror to behold, and the Agate shook in fear before her diamond. Blue was thinner than Yellow, with softer hips and shoulders, but she was just as tall and just as angry when disturbed.

 

“What Sector did she go missing in?” The Agate began to shake violently. 

 

“No one knows my dia-“

 

The Diamond cut her off. “What do you mean no one knows? A security detail was with her, was it not? Are you saying you weren’t doing your job in protecting my pearl? Do you know what that means?” If it was possible, the diamond grew taller.

 

The Agate would have wet herself if she could, just to feel some relief. Just to be the animal she knew she was in her diamond’s eyes. A traitor. She was despicable, lower than low to lose such a precious resource as a diamond’s Pearl. She’d failed her diamond. What sort of gem failed their diamond?

 

The only thing that saved her was the door to Blue’s room slamming open.

 

“Leave.” Yellow Diamond was there, casting a glance at the trembling agate, but was more focused on Blue. They shouldn’t waste resources, and Yellow had a strong feeling that the agate would have been shattered had she arrived a moment later. And people said she was the one with a temper. Blue’s temper was slow to mount, sure, but it was more volatile than the sun of Glicuous 12. 

 

The agate slipped and scrambled, unable to catch much traction on the tile wet with tears. After several crashes into the floor, the agate was gone and the door was closed. Yellow waited another minute before raising an eyebrow at Blue.

 

“I was trying to find my pearl. I wouldn’t have shattered her.” Blue Diamond began to cry. “I’m not as bad as I was four millennia ago.

 

Oh Yellow knew that. Yellow knew that VERY well. 

 

“Blue. It’s a pearl.” Then again… (Yellow hadn’t said the right thing and now Blue was blubbering about training another pearl and how it wouldn’t be the same), if Yellow thought about it carefully, she could see why it was a waste to not try and find Blue’s pearl. After all, diamond’s pearls went through special training. Their memories were reinforced, so they couldn’t be stolen by others without a diamond’s permission, extra protection protocols had been instilled into their gems, and their creation was done slowly to ensure their ability to maintain decorum with their diamonds. It would take forever to get Blue another pearl that was capable of doing anything useful… and they didn’t have a suitable diamond replacement to last until then. 

 

Yellow would rather suck it up and face Blue’s wrath than put her own pearl in Blue’s care. Her own pearl was essential, even if Yellow would never tell said pearl that.

 

Blue’s tears turned to anger as the space between shifted with Yellow’s moving thoughts. “She. is. MY pearl. How dare they steal her. I… I’ll… Where is my list of free soldiers.”

 

Probably with your pearl, Yellow thought before coming to a stunning realization. Blue’s pearl had been practically running the Blue Court since Yellow had given up trying to run two courts and trained the damn thing. If any other pearl stepped in and tried to take over all of Blue’s pearl’s responsibilities… they would fry and have a short circuit. Blue was too busy mourning, and Yellow didn’t really blame her but also didn’t particularly enjoy trying to run two courts at once. She’d hidden this from White Diamond until now but if they couldn’t get Blue's pearl back… and with the cluster emerging soon…

 

Yellow’s fingers snapped, almost of their own volition, and a pearl came scrambling into the room. Not just any pearl, her pearl. Yellow Diamond was rather proud of her pearl in some ways. “Yes, my diamond?” What perfect posture. Straight, to the point, always there to take an order and never a second delayed. 

 

“Find Blue’s pearl.” Yellow diamond and her pearl exchanged a look that only happened with regards to Blue. A look that said enough and conveyed all frustration and understanding. Yellow would shatter the pearl if she ever told anyone, but her pearl was the picture of a perfect pearl and would never speak a word. 

 

Both knew what would happen if Blue’s pearl went unfound. Yellow recognized the hypocrisy in her words and in her trust given to her pearl, but she was diamond and she could afford to have conflicting orders and thoughts occasionally. 

 

Yellow’s pearl bowed. “Yes, my diamond. Right away.” The pearl left the room in quick strides that meant business, and Yellow nodded to herself, confident that the other pearl would be found quickly. 

 

“Thank you, Yellow.” Blue’s hand hovered near Yellow’s shoulder. “I thought you wouldn’t understand.”

 

Yellow almost snorted. 

 

Oh.

 

Oh. Yellow looked at Blue, whose smile had returned, thankfully, and remembered her previous thoughts on the Blue Court being run by the pearl. Yellow.. had no one to do Blue’s paperwork now. She’d have to start doing Blue’s job again. Yellow was going to have to ask each colony for a report and deal with the stupid Amethysts again (really Blue’s colonies were better for sapphires, agates, and lapis lazulis). She couldn’t do that. She was almost unwilling to do that.

 

“We will find your pearl as quickly as possible.” Yellow was not going back to the state of exhaustion she’d had when running two courts. Forget the idea of a pearl’s gem being fried, Yellow would snap. It had taken a millennia to transfer all protocols, passwords, designations, and necessary access to Blue’s pearl without Blue noticing. The pearl, itself, did a fantastic job at running a court AND keeping Yellow informed. If Yellow wasn’t too stubborn to admit it, the pearl was almost better at being a diamond than Blue was. 

 

Yellow would never say any of this out loud. She just enjoyed the efficiency and work ethic of the missing pearl. 

 

“Oh good!” Blue’s tears were completely gone now, and she was almost humming. “I’ll see about getting a sapphire to help me until we find her. A Sapphire can do anything a pearl can do, right? And she can offer advice. Yes, this will work just fine.”

 

Yellow diamond was going to find that fucking pearl. 


	2. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow's mission is to find Blue Diamond's pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just saying that this and the last chapter will be longer than the first, just because the first was like a toe in the water.

 

Yellow Diamond’s pearl knew where to find her target. In fact, she knew because Blue had gone there before. Blue’s PEARL. Not Blue. It was hard for Yellow’s Pearl to bring herself to the present times and erase the little nicknames given to them by pearls and gems that hung around the abandoned district (that was just next to the kindergarten, not the one near the take off point, they weren’t stupid). She was a good pearl, and she would restrain her urges. Really, she was better than this.

 

The only way to get to Blue… ’s pearl was to go through Sector 11 then hop down to the black market and get a pass from the jade meandering around near the fighting ring. Every pearl knew this jade, the only gem of white diamond’s court to ever been seen in the underground. 

 

The jade was wearing a square hat that blocked sight of her gem with a brim to keep her eyes somewhat hidden. Being a jade wasn’t uncommon, though they were less common than rubies and amethysts, but being  taller than most jades and more built than most jaspers made this jade stand out in a way that would be detrimental to business should she be recognized by the more unruly customers. Yellow Diamond’s pearl had seen her only a few times before, and always with Blue diamond’s pearl nearby. 

 

“Oh hey.” The jade looked her up and down. “I’m out of passes.”

 

“I’m a pearl.” Really. It was a pearl sanctuary. Any pearl took priority, and any pearl didn’t need permission. They just needed a pass to show they weren’t a random stranger appearing out of nowhere.

 

Jade hummed. “Yeah, but I was also told by a certain somebody that you might be up to something. You know you’re not trusted anywhere near the black market right?”

 

Yellow growled. 

 

“Yellow, look, I’m just following the rules the other pearls set.” The jade adjusted her hat and sighed. She glanced at the fighting ring. The reason tickets and such were handed out here was because of the common betting and fluid spilling that would keep devious eyes away. In the ring, an amethyst was losing desperately to a jasper that was only a few hairs larger. Both had gems on heir shoulders, which meant it was a team night and Yellow didn’t want to be around when one of them finally was declared a winner. “You know that pearls don’t trust many … non-pearls and I’m lucky enough to get an invitation. I’m not going to ruin a good party because you’re a snitch. Sorry.”

 

Despite Jade’s position, the pearls were willing to move at a moments notice. They’d been hurt before and it was understandable that Jade was unwilling to breach the trust that must have been meticulously gained over a long time, long even by gem standards. 

 

Yellow growled again, ignoring the name ‘Yellow’ and focusing on the task at hand. “I need to get inside. Give me a pass.”

 

Jade scoffed. “You get someone to authorize, and I’ll hand one right over. Until then, get lost before someone realizes your gem would fetch a pretty penny.”

 

The other gems usually distracted by the boxing match in the ring were now slightly distracted by the bright yellow flash of color that stained their murky ring that was a mixture of gem fluids and shards. Yellow knew she stood out, and she felt her weight shift between her feet.

 

“Fine.” Yellow turned on her heel and left, not relaxing properly until she was above ground and being bathed in the light of Homeworld’s sun. What pearl would authorize her? She wasn’t exactly buddy-buddy with other pearls. Oh, yes there was the ‘together’ pearl commonality where they stood for each other. But when it came to inner-conflict with only pearls, Yellow was generally not present nor wanted.

 

Yellow Diamond’s Pearl. She was a pearl. Not ‘Yellow’. 

 

She signed and pulled a tablet out of her gem to work on. She supposed she’d have to start sending a message or two. The first would be to the nearest morganite, in Sector 8, who was known to have a pearl. A loyal pearl that understand Yellow Diamond’s pearl. Even as the message sent, Yellow’s pearl knew she’d have to walk there anyway. She took off. 

 

Sector 11 wasn’t a dangerous place, the underground and black market made sure of that. No one wanted to do business in a place where they felt unsafe, but Sectors 10 and 9, between her and her target, were not the safest places for a pearl to wander. She cloaked herself in her Diamond’s service apparel and hoped that would be enough to dissuade anyone from touching… from _nearing_ her. She’s seen the way pearls are treated in Sector after Sector, and Sector 9 scared her the most. Even her Diamond didn’t send her there.

 

But she had a mission, and she marched at a pace only capable of a pearl on a mission.

 

The gems there were of Blue’s court, the lower kind that may or may not be involved in more nefarious affairs, and she felt them closing in with each step. 

 

Movement was spotted, out of the corner of Yellow’s eye she could see the shadows dancing around her. The alley ways between buildings, buildings carefully planned and used to their full potential by Blue Diamond, seemed to teem with dangerous intentions. They slunk between the walls, crawling closer. Yellow couldn’t see them, but they lurked around the corners and waited for Yellow to step too far to one side of the walk way or the other. 

 

There was a fallen sign in the way. It was a simple sign, the name of the building, but with its blockage she would have to step close to the building to get around and she knew that was a terrible idea. Instead she began to climb up and over it. The intentions in the shadows began to shift, stirring as the smell of gem shards out of reach of their grasp. 

 

Yellow shuddered and hopped to remind herself of her form. 

 

“Hey, wait up!”

 

It was Jade, and Yellow looked at the jade with a question in her eyes and a smirk on her lips. “Are you going to give me a pass?”

 

“What? No. I thought I’d escort you. I’m not getting in  trouble with my diamond because your diamond got cranky when you weren’t paying attention and got stolen.”

 

Was that what happened to Blue?

 

Yellow huffed. “This would be simple if you’d give me a pass.”

 

“Be simple if you weren't a little snitch.” Jade smiled, but the warmth didn’t reach the larger gem’s eyes. “Blue doesn’t have this problem ya know. Just get it together. We goin’ to Morgan’s? I know the way.”

 

Morgan? 

 

“Morganite should be out, so I suppose Morgan might be out as well. But if not… well I don’t mind spending time there.” Something in Jade’s stance struck a chord with Yellow. This wasn’t a favor for Yellow’s sake, that was easy enough to see, but she didn’t mind. She didn’t mind the on-edge stance either because it reminded her of a lost loved one and really she couldn’t judge a gem for being that full of self and life. 

 

“I see.” She kept silent as they walked, her sense of self driving her forward without fear.

 

The more they walked, the more Jade began to remind Yellow of someone she knew. She didn’t like this, but she was willing to accept it. Jade was quiet until a thought popped into her head and she began to rattle off about things. Really, Yellow thought a Jade would have more ability to maintain her mouth. Especially one that worked for the underground and pearls. 

 

Finally their topics of conversation ended and Jade became more blunt. 

 

“Anyway, why don’t you just bust in?” Jade whistled low. “I mean, you’re not really the sort that cares what others think.”

 

“I’d rather not be poofed.” The pearls had upped their security since Yellow had last been and she had no desire to mess with attempting to find and break in. 

 

“From what I hear, you’re a real nose-grinder.” Jade’s eyes sparkled. “I’m not really old, but I bet I would be your friend if we were the same age.”

 

“What?” Yellow was distracted, and she didn’t notice the shadows begin to recede. “Pearls don’t have friends.”

 

“What about other pearls?” The jade’s smile was blinding. “Thought you guys were all buddy buddy.”

 

“That’s different.” Pearls had to stick together. 

 

“Sure. Anyway, we’re almost there. I have a feeling someone is going to strike before we reach the end of the district. Just, stick close. Yellow. I mean it.” Jade added the last bit as she saw Yellow begin to tremble and Yellow’s eyes grew to the size of saucers. 

 

“They wouldn't touch me right?” Jade grunted, pulling Yellow in close.

 

The cold of a summoned spear pressed against Yellow's side. Jade had summoned her weapon without pearl noticing. The two gems made their ways down the street, about to cross the border into the next district, when a flash of silver caught Yellow’s eyes and she yanked them down.

 

“Run, now!” Jade shoved Yellow forward then whipped around and tossed her summoned weapon into the alley way the silver had come from. Yellow did not have to be told twice and she crossed into Sector 8 as quickly as possible. With the new Sector came patrols and other gems, most casting wary glances her way when they saw her appear across the border. Sectors were seperated by a simple street, but the street was dark between 8 and 9, causing most to forget it even existed.

 

She shivered and checked her map to get her bearings. Morganite and her pearl were likely on the other edge of the Sector, so Yellow kept walking. Jade. The jade would be fine. Jade’s were meant to be support troops. They knew how to fight. They worked in groups to do so all the time.

 

But Jade was fighting alone…

 

Yellow brushed away her conscious. She had an order to finish and she was going to get it done.

 

Here, her Yellow Diamond colors caused other gems to nod, acknowledging she was busy and her status. Really, all of homeworld should be so polite. 

 

Then a hematite stopped her. She was two buildings from the morganite. The hematite had silver hair, reminding her of the flash she’d seen in Sector 9. She began to inch her way around the gem.

 

“I’m here to escort you.” Hematite’s arms were folded and she wasn’t smiling. 

 

“Hematites aren’t escorts.” Yellow looked around for someone to come to her aid. She feared no one would. The hematite did not seem to want to harm her, however, and simply stayed while she looked for escape. 

 

“And you’re not an ordinary errand runner. But here we are. Blue Diamond’s orders.” It was then that the hematite produced a screen and spun in around to show the clear mark of Blue Diamond. 

 

“I see.” Yellow felt better. There was no risk after all, simply an escort. She certainly didn’t mind the extra protection. However… “You can only accompany me until the next stop as there is a destination I have where you cannot go.”

 

“I have orders from Blue diamond, meaning I can go wherever you can go. If your diamond wishes to have a discussion with mine, she can, but I still must follow.” Hematite relaxed and turned, waiting for Yellow. Yellow walked and Hematite matched her pace, all be it with difficulty. Few realized how fast pearls could be.

 

She didn’t mentioned anything else. She would just have to ditch the hematite at the nearest location.  The only question she had left was ‘What in the world is going on in Blue Diamond’s court?’ as hematites were teachers, why was one her escort? Shoving all thoughts aside, she entered the building of the morganite and sighed. Safe. She felt safe. 

 

The pearl at the front desk signaled her to head on up, recognizing her and giving her a small pearl wave in the process, and then up and up they went. 

 

Morganite was waiting for her. “I alway wanted Yellow Diamond to send you to me. Really, every gem should be required to debrief after stressful missions. We’re gems, not animals.”

 

The morganite was soft, pink, and her pearl matched. The pearl was sitting at a desk, typing as fast as possible, more than likely writing up a report on their latest referral. 

 

“I thought you were out.” Yellow prevented a stammer from emerging. 

 

“Oh I am!” Morganite winked. “Rest day. First one in an entire orbit. So I recorded myself as going out and then got a message from a jade saying you were coming and needed to see my pearl.” 

 

“A jade?” Yellow tensed, feeling the hematite’s at attention stance stiffen beside her. 

 

“Yes.” Morganite seemed to smirk at Yellow. “Pearl.”

 

The pearl that had been typing now stood up the screens that had been on were dark. 

 

“Give Yellow Diamond’s Pearl whatever she needs. Understood?” Morganite turned her back to the gems in the main room and disappeared through a doorway.

 

“Hematite.” Yellow warned when the gem stepped forward. The gem didn’t make a sound response, but did turn and exit through the same doorway as morganite. 

 

The other pearl instantly relaxed and offered Yellow a smile. “Hey, Yell-“ The pearl craned her neck while looking through the doorway the other gems left through. “ow. How are you?”

 

Yellow waited as the other pearl approaching her and embraced her into a rather intimate hug. Really, this was why Yellow didn’t get along with other pearls. The touching. The emotions. It was all unnecessary. 

 

“I’m well. I need a pass.” Yellow tapped lightly on the pearl’s back and then breathed easy when the pearl pulled away with a puzzled look. 

 

“But you’re a pearl.” The pearl hummed. “Well let’s see why Jade wouldn’t give you a pass.”

 

From the pearl’s pearl came an image. Words rapidly flew by the small screen that was projected by the gem, and it took less than a minute for the pearl to go. “oooohhhh. I see.”

 

With the projection turned off, the pearl huffed. “Really, Yellow. You should behave better. I’ll give you a pass, as per orders to help you. But don’t screw this one up.”

 

What in the Diamond Authority had Yellow done to deserve such scrutiny from another pearl? Her desire to ask was overwhelmed by her desire to appear unruffled by all the obstacles to getting her job done. 

 

The pearl scrambled back to her spot and shoved her hand into the electronics of the panel. Yellow started and reached for her, but the pearl's hand came out, cut and burned, with a small electronic tablet before Yellow could do anything. “Got it! Phew, good think most of us keep one or two of these around.”

 

The tablet was handed to a stunned Yellow who’s jaw was slightly open. “Are you hurt?”

 

“Oh this?” The pearl held her hand up and laughed. “Nothing compared to what happens when I disobey. Don’t worry.”

 

Yellow felt nauseous but there was a knock on the door and the pearl skipped over to get it with the eagerness of a puppy. All Yellow could do was look at the small tablet in her hand, blank except for a white oval, and think about the pearl’s hand.

 

“Hey, Mor-…. “ Yellow knew that voice. “..gan. I… How are… It’s good to see you.” Yellow turned to see Jade acting like a mess, with hands fluttering in front of her stomach. Oh. For Diamond’s sake.

 

“I have my pass. We can go now Jade.” If they left quickly enough, Yellow could lose Hematite. 

 

“What? Already… oh.” Jade really needed to stop reminding Yellow of ones gone and dead or she would snap. “Right. Let’s get going. Wait.”

 

It was the switch that was the best reminder. The switch from nervous bundle to intense concentration. “There’s a hematite here?” Blue or Yellow?” The concentration, the sharpening of the iris, it all made Yellow grip the tablet a little harder than she had before.

 

“Blue, how did you…”

 

“Quickly. I know how to lose her trail. Good to see you Morgan.” Jade’s body became lightening, here one moment and then gone. Yellow pranced after her, only to get pulled aside by the pearl one more time. 

 

“If you get Jade hurt I will hunt you down and sever your ability to poof so I can torture you until you’re a screaming mess that desires nothing more than to be shattered. Understand?” The pearl is smiling, eyes bright, but Yellow sees the threat as real and nods. “Have a good one Yellow! Also, I won my bet. You didn’t correct my little name for you once.”

 

With that Yellow was out the door with a curse and a desire to do better by her diamond. She should have corrected the name.

 

Jade’s hands grabbed her and squeezed. “Only way to throw off a hematite is to poof their targets. Sorry about this.”

 

She was poofed before she could protest.

 

Pearls had a hard time coming around and regenerating, but Yellow was on a mission and she desired to change nothing. So, instead of picking out a new form or doing something useful for her diamond, she regenerated as quickly as possible and popped into existence in the hands of a stupid jade with a cap and a stupid smile who Yellow was going to shatter herself at this rate.

 

“Gotcha. Hematite’s gone. Sorry, you know the rules. Pearls first.”

 

Oh when Yellow got back to her diamond… 

 

Jade set her down and then coughed. “We’re here, by the way, so just have that pass of yours ready.”

 

Here? Here here? As in where she’d been trying to get for the past cycle? Oh she was definitely going to throw Jade at her diamond’s feet…

 

“Hey! Jade! Wonder when we’d see your love sick ass here. Where ya been?” An Amethyst was leaning out a window. They were in a dark tunnel, so dark that Yellow felt she glowed. The Amethyst was leaning out of a wall.

 

“Hey, Amne. Where’s Amna? Thought she had door duty?” Jade pulled Yellow close. The tablet Yellow had been given by another pearl was in Yellow’s hands, so she didn’t fight Jade when they both drew closer to the Amethyst.

 

“Amna got busy.” Amne winked. “A pretty little pearl, biggest fuckin’ eyes you ever seen.”

 

Jade leaned close. “Ohhh, I see. Wish I had a pretty little thing like that.”

 

The quartz snickered. Yellow cleared her throat and the Amethyst stood straight, showing she could be in the wall and still be seen. “Yellow Diamond’s pearl is here! Took you forever. Blue is with the secretaries in the back. Got a pass?” 

 

Yellow’s hands shook when she extended the pass, but she couldn’t stop it and she cursed herself for being weak. Her diamond deserved a better pearl. She didn’t want to be shattered… she didn’t want to leave her diamond… she needed to be better.

 

“Nice! Morgan gave you one of her’s huh? Can always tell from the charring.” Amne winked and grabbed the pass. Then ate it. “Right, head on in. Jade, if you visited Morgan again I expect details.”

 

“Whatever you ass.” Jade shoved Yellow through the wall and she yelped before seeing the other side was a large room with mostly pearls meandering back and forth. “Secretaries? What’s Blue doing with the secretaries?”

 

“How should I know?” Yellow snapped, watching the stance of Jade again and feeling a little queasy. 

 

“Let’s go.” Jade plunged into the room with no fear. Just like… Just like any quartz. Why was Yellow thinking like this? Was it the pearls? She followed. 

 

If she had to be honest, this particular jade has always gotten a little bit of a reaction out of her. She was kind, but sharp, smart but abrasive. Really, Yellow should know why Jade caused this reaction, but... Yellow was a terrible pearl. At least she thought so.

 

To top off all her transgressions committed in the search of her target, she came here VOLUNTARILY. She hated this place. It broke every rule drilled into her by the diamonds. Her wonderful, beautiful, radiant diamond would shatter her on the spot if she knew about this place. 

 

Yellow growled when someone bumped into her. She recognized the pearl. It was a sapphire’s pearl. 

 

“Oh hey, Yellow Diamond’s pearl. Looking for Blue?”

 

“Seeing as I detest this place and refuse to come here unless absolutely necessary, take a wild guess.” Yellow Pearl growled low and deep.

 

At this point, Jade pulled beside her, giving an apologetic look to the pearl that had bumped her. The pearl raised her hands in the air and rolled her eyes. “Look, we’re not supposed to tell you but since Jade is helping you…” Yellow exchanged a look with Jade, one where Jade’s eyes sparkled with the amusement of winning an argument that had gone unsaid. “Blue was never with the secretaries. They were just going to lead you on a goose chase. She’s in with the doctor.”

 

Doctor? Jade rushes away form them, and Yellow is desperate to keep up.

 

The infirmary isn’t much, but it’s enough for the pearls needs. Originally three rooms, the walls have been removed to make room for two beds and enough room for pearls to come and go to either help or hinder as they say fit. 

 

On on of the beds was Blue, hunched over and sobbing. Jade stopped in the doorway, and Yellow almost growled again, but stopped at the look on Jade’s face.

 

“This isn’t my place. Yellow. Good luck. I’ll be outside if you need something.” It wasn’t Blue that was stopping Jade, but the doctor that was tending to her. Yellow followed Jade's gaze, that was as plain to read as Blue Diamond, and saw something that made her gasp.

 

“White Diamond’s… pearl?” Yellow glanced between the two pearls, one sobbing and leaning against another for support while the other ran fingers through hair and murmured soft words. White raised her head and made eye contact with Yellow.

 

If there was a leader amongst pearls… White Diamond demanded perfection from her court, and in return they could do as they wished when not on their jobs. As this was quite natural for all gems White Diamond chose who would be apart of her court, there were few shattering or punishments and most were the original gems.

 

Therefore, Yellow was now making eye contact with the oldest pearl known to exist. She hadn’t seen her… her friend in many many orbits. White’s hand was barely caressing Blue’s shoulder. Her perfect gem made rainbows dance in the shifting light.

 

“Oh, Yellow.” White grinned. “How are you? Keeping up with your diamonds?”

 

“Don’t call me that.” Yellow would be the perfect pearl around White. But White brushed Yellow’s attitude away with a simple huff and a wave of her free hand. 

 

“What brings you here?” Blue leaned further into White, and White murmured softly down in a language that Yellow didn’t understand. 

 

“I… “ Yellow swallowed and stiffened her stance. “I’m here for Blue Diamond’s Pearl.”

 

White seems to laugh, but it was soft and her gem makes light dance with the shaking of White’s form. “Blue?” White’s hands were on Blue then, caressing and soothing the poor gem. Yellow resisted asking White why she was here now and now all those years ago when… when another pearl had needed her guidance.

 

“Don’t call her that.” Yellow could resist the slight only so many times, but she would insist upon Blue’s wholesome character. She would make sure White understood they were to be respected. They were diamond’s pearls. Just because they don’t belong to White Diamond…

 

White glared at her and she felt her insides shrivel. “Blue?” White’s hand shifted just enough that Blue complained and leaned into the hand. “Should we show Yellow? She’s worried.”

 

Blue said nothing and whimpered. As White spoke, she adjusted Blue more and more until Yellow could see the problem. Her gasp came quick and sharp, followed by a small cry of despair.

 

“Your gem…” The Diamond’s would burn down the entire market, the entire western hemisphere. Fire. Lightening. On Blue pearl’s carefully sculpted gem, so carefully given information and responsibility, was a gouge large enough that Yellow feared Blue’s form leaving would make the gem fall in two. Blue’s entire face was twisted into features of horror and Yellow forced herself not to turn away. Body parts were broken down, fingers trailing too far from the hand, and Yellow didn’t know what to do. “How did this happen?”

 

White pressed Blue a little closer and sighed. “You know how it is. Running errands. Pearl sentiments as of late haven’t been… the best… and when people make up their minds, this happens. For Fun. Didn’t even want to steal her.”

 

Would Yellow be shattered for bringing back Blue in this state? Perhaps she deserved to be shattered for thinking go herself before Blue, but it was so hard sometimes. She was unable to complete Yellow Diamond’s order and that was always something she would worry about. 

 

“My diamond is calling me.” White brushed off er skirt and laid Blue down in the bed with a sigh. “Do what you must, but don’t let Blue take the blame. I didn’t let her go back… I “ White wiped at the accumulating wetness under her eyes. “I don’t want her shattered. She’s my friend. Our friend.” White swept out before Yellow could respond. 

 

All Yellow could think was that White **_severely_** overestimated Yellow’s ability to call someone a friend. 

 

Yellow lunged forward and helped Blue stand. “This can’t be fixed. We have to get you to the diamonds.”

 

“em rettahs ll’yeht.” Blue’s tears came heavier now, running down and dropping on the bed and floor like anvils.

 

“Don’t cry like that, you’re better than…” Yellow stopped and realized that Blue definitely knew what she had begun to say. Blasphemous. What was wrong with her? She needed to get Blue back. Blue Diamond’s pearl. She needed to get Blue Diamond’s Pearl back. 

She carefully began to extract the gem from the bed and walked through the thriving center for Pearl’s and their trusted friends. Jade stepped into sync with her and carefully took up the heavier portion of Blue’s weight, seeming to know that if she tried to take all of it, Yellow would yell. 

 

Jade whispered. “Is … Is Blue going to be alright? Is she alright? I don’t know how pearls are affected by damage."

 

Blue whispered to the Jade. “.siht ekil yats em tel reven dlouw dnomaid yM .enif m’I esruoc fo, yllis eb t’noD.”

 

Jade was following in their footsteps. Her hat with White Diamond’s insignia seemed to begin to glow. “I’ll escort you. No need for you to walk alone. Two pearls alone? One injured? Terrible idea.” Jade nodded more to herself than the pearls. 

 

Blue murmured. ".yrassecen ton yllaer s’thaT” 

 

Yellow growled at Blue. “Stop talking.”

 

With the injured pearl, the angry jade that had a hat glowing the insignia of White Diamond, and Yellow Diamond’s pearl looking murderous, people stayed away. They do not speak much, but eventually Jade takes all of Blue’s weight and nods to Yellow. They are nearing Yellow Diamond’s command center on Homeworld. 

 

Her knock on the large door reverberates, and she stiffens as the door slides open. 

 

The command center is not large, and it is only available via a diamond authorized lane, so Yellow Diamond could come here when she was planning and need not be disturbed. Some other gems littered the room, but for the most part Yellow’s pearl could only put her eyes on her diamond. 

 

“Come in, pearl.” Yellow Diamond was sitting at her command chair. “I see you were successful. Or at least. Partially successful. You brought back a jade as well.”

 

The Diamond was looking directly at the small gems and Jade began to sweat. “Hello, lustrous diamond.”

 

Yellow’s Pearl pushed Jade out of the way and strode forward with a bow. “My Diamond. I have terrible news, I—“ She is cut off mid bow, her bow only half way to the ground when she had been doing for the full way, when Yellow Diamond stands. The entire command center froze and it felt like genovian worms were eating at her gem. 

 

“Pearl. What is wrong with Blue’s pearl?” Yellow’s boots clicked as she stepped down. 

 

“She was cracked, my diamond.” Yellow’s pearl stayed low to the gourd, her bow never ending until her diamond released her. 

 

“How.”

 

“I…” Yellow Pearl looked to blue pearl and made a decision. “I have experienced similar situations on the streets when running errands, my diamond.”

 

A careful deflection. So careful that Yellow Diamond was watching her with a look that no one received twice. 

 

Silence settled and they waited as Blue Pearl panted against her corrupting form. The exertion of standing in the same position with most of her form attempting to bring her to the ground exhausted Yellow’s pearl. It took a minute before the diamond responded. “Enough. Pearl. Prepare a transport. Jade, put Blue’s pearl inside near the steering console. Everyone else prepare for a launch where I leave alone. Anyone who protest will be shattered.”

 

Everyone scrambled to their jobs, none questioning the ridiculous demands Yellow’s pearl was confused by. Yellow Diamond raised an eyebrow to no one but the air when noticed her pearl’s confused facial features. But as the pearl hid this and said nothing, she let it slide.  If she shattered every pearl that sometimes broke protocol, she’d run out of resources far faster than she was currently struggling with. 

 

She had a plan to fix Blue’s pearl. She’d been thinking about it every since she’d sent pearl out, knowing that he only reason someone even remotely thought they could get away with such a heinous crime was the damage of a gem. She knew what to do, but she was quite unhappy to do it.

 

The transport was coming, but Blue Pearl was deteriorating. Her speak was unintelligible to the best of the gems, and her form began to become a less dainty version of any pearl in existence.

 

“?em dnatsrednu nac dnomaiD wolleY kniht uoy oD” Blue’s speech was slurred and accelerated, barely audible. 

 

Jade hoisted her a bit higher, or at least attempted to, and huffed. “You know no one can understand you right?”

 

Yellow Diamond seemed to growl. “Jade 3. Does White Diamond not need you?”

 

The Jade blanched, her face going pale. “Sorry radiant diamond, my diamond made today my rest day.”

 

Blue mumbled more words. “.yresim ym fo tuo em tup dan em rettahs tsuJ .toidi na s’ehS .dooG"

 

“Jade, what is the Pearl saying?” Yellow Diamond leaned down and the command center’s air thickened to molasses. “Did she say anything you weren’t supposed to hear?”

 

Jade shook, causing Blue to yelp in pain. “I… I have higher clearance… I… “

 

Yellow Diamond’s gaze did not waver.

 

“I have higher clearance. My Diamond.” Jade felt every part of her body begin to twist from the effort it took to not shake like a leaf.

 

“I see.” Yellow Diamond stood up and turned to the returning Yellow Pearl. “I’m going alone with Blue Diamond’s Pearl. My pearl.”

 

Yellow Pearl stood as perfectly still and straight as gem-possible. Her diamond… had said ‘my pearl’. Yellow Pearl’s heart beat furiously.

 

“Keep an eye on the center. I’ll tell you when I am back.”

 

With that, Yellow diamond grabbed Blue Pearl and whisked the entire situation out of everyone’s ands and onto the she that was warm and ready to go. It took off not two seconds later.

 

Blue Pearl looked around, her vision that of roaming colors and splotches of tear shaped objects. Really, she had thought being shattered was a bad fate, but this was ridiculous. And why was a diamond taking her? 

 

Yellow Diamond sat her in a chair and strapped her in personally. The Diamond ignored the sounds of mumblings coming from the Pearl’s mouth.

 

“Pearl. Pay attention.” Blue tried very hard to watched Yellow Diamond and not be distracted. It was very. very. hard. The floating colors mixed together to make the Diamond’s face… weird. “I ordered no other gems to be on this ship because we have a job to do. You are going to get healed. If you tell anyone of where we are going or what we are doing, I will do worse than shatter you. That is my promise as a diamond. Do you understand?”

 

Blue had a feeling the diamond was being clear and keeping her voice level so that Blue could understand, even in a corrupted state. “yrrebelgnid ay ,erus hey"

 

“PEARL!” Her superior snapped, and a fist clenched hard enough that sparks danced along Yellow Diamond’s knuckles. Blue blanched.

 

“sEY” Blue nodded, feeling her neck elongate until her head almost hit the chair. “seY.”

 

“Good enough.” Yellow Diamond entered the quadrants and then sighed. “As you are already bound to not say anything, and you have always been the best example of a perfect Pearl… even my pearl can’t match Blue’s… I shall tell you what we are doing. Simple respond with any word to tell me of your understanding.”

 

“seY” Blue coughed, feeling her gem respond by cracking a little wider. 

 

“We are going to…” Yellow paused, her lips pursuing into a neat, thin line. “Where I believe Rose Quartz ran off to. If I go to the zoo, Blue will know what happened. If we go to … Rose Quartz..”

 

Blue had a sinking suspicioun of what was going to be said next.

 

“Only Blue and I know how Rose kept up gems in the war.” Well, Blue Pearl would strongly disagree, as it was her that pointed out the renegade Pearl fully healed after being cracked during battle. Homeworld did not have such technology. No one could heal a crack. Except…

 

“Rose Quartz was a design made by Pink diamond. To help solve the problem of resources.” Yellow was slow, her fingers pressed against the screens that flashed in front of her. “But no... they are all traitors, useless to the Diamonds.”

 

“.toidi na er’uoy, aH ?thgir ?thgir ,gnilaeh eht?” Blue voice was like a cackle that sounded too quick to be words but too slow to be an insects buzz.

 

“We’re taking you to be healed.” Yellow Diamond said nothing else the rest of the trip. The Diamond had a sneaking suspicion that pearl, rambling in the voice that weaved through the air, was saying inappropriate things… but Yellow Diamond chalked it up to being corruption from the crack.

 

Earth did not like the hand ship, and neither did the Crystal Gems who stood on the beach with wide eyes and weapons drawn. Steven stood amongst them. 

 


	3. Done in a Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Diamond lands on Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever to get up because I've been without internet. It's not been fun. That's also why its shorter. My new job came and MAN it is busy. 
> 
> I like my job and wish to keep it, so Imma put writing fanfiction on the backburner until things slow down.

Yellow Diamond set the hand down on the beach with the expertise that any diamond SHOULD have, but the presence of Blue’s pearl reminded her that not every diamond was outfitted properly. When it came to piloting, Blue was… hadn’t been the worst.

The ship opened and she picked up Blue’s pearl with a lack of grace that caused the pearl to shout.

“!luferac eB” 

Her voice was too far gone for anyone to recognize the words, and Yellow rubbed at her eyes with her free hand. “Really. If it wasn’t for earth I wouldn’t have to tote around a pearl in the first place.”

The crystal gems awaited her and she examined them. 

“Hello Rose Quartz.”

The god damn gem grinned at her. “Hey Yellow Diamond! How are you?”

The amount of restraint that went into not destroying the gem was unimaginable by normal gem standards. 

“Yellow Diamond! What are you doing on this planet?” A pearl stepped between her and Rose Quartz, a spear clearly daring the diamond to try and go after the quartz. Admirable, but really not necessary.

The fusion and amethyst said nothing, but were ready to strike at a moments notice.

“I am not here to take Rose Quartz.” All the gems, except the clever pearl, blinked and relaxed into a stance of confusion. Really if that’s all it took, how did the jasper… the pearl had probably been the problem.

“.ytfos a s’ehS .ton s'ehs yllaeR” Blue’s pearl was trying to help, Yellow Diamond knew this, but really all Yellow wanted to do in that moment was destroy everything around her. 

The pearl was the one to respond. “Steven.”

Rose Quartz looked to the pearl and Yellow Understood that this was no ordinary rebel pearl. This was Rose’s rebel pearl. This is why diamonds did things on their own, lesser gems were too stupid to put the pieces together. 

“Pearl… I think… I think she’s here for the other pearl.” Rose was always perceptive and Yellow had enough waiting.

“I’m here because I need Blue Diamond’s pearl healed.” The diamond set the corrupting pearl down and waited.

Steven and Pearl exchanged glances.

“Why?” The pearl still kept Rose Quartz from blocking and Yellow knew some explaining was going to be necessary. “And how did you know?”

“The only reason you’re not dead is because Blue Diamond needs justice to be done properly. Remember that when I tell you that this pearl is Blue Diamonds’s personal pearl.” Yellow twitched. Oh it was so hard to restrain herself.

“How did you know?” Pearl stepped forward. “How did you know about Rose being able to heal gems?”

“We’re diamonds.” Really that should have been enough, and it appeared that the answer satisfied the pearl for a moment. A simple moment, and that was all it took for Yellow to understand this pearl in ways no other gem could.

“Pearl, can I heal her now?” Rose Quartz was asking permission? Dear stars, how did they lose the war? Yellow really didn’t know.

“Go ahead Steven. But stay by me.” The pearl approached with Rose, hand on Rose’s shoulder. Rose’s form was still the same as the one she’d had during the trial. That trial. Yellow felt her eyes narrow. 

How did Rose Quartz shatter Pink? Really, it was a curious thought. Rose had only ever kidnapped gems. Or, that was the general assumption between Blue and Yellow that was not shared with the other gems of Homeworld. The other gems thought she had shattered many a gem in her time, for propaganda’s sake. 

Yellow would let Rose do whatever it took to save Blue’s pearl. She was suspicious, but she didn’t have many options at this point. Her eyes focused on Rose as she knelt by the pearl. Rose licked her hand and then pressed it against Blue’s pearl’s gem. A gasp could be heard coming from the small gem, and then the crack was slowly healed and nothing of the incident was left except for a small hairline fracture. Rose repeated the process, and the healing repeated until Blue’s pearl had nothing marring her gem.

It struck Yellow Diamond at her core about how easily a cracked gem had been healed. That was how they lost the war. Stubbornness, pride, and the ability to heal a gem near destroyed. Yellow felt a little bit of respect growing as it had back then but she quickly squashed it.

Blue’s pearl stood up and brushed off her skirt, sigh. “Can you understand what I’m saying? Pink?”

Yellow’s head snapped to follow the pearl closely. Blue’s pearl would not use the word so lightly, and so Yellow had a feeling…

“Blue!” The pearl that had stood by Rose Quartz squealed, squealed, and launched itself at Blue’s pearl… with no weapon. 

Before Yellow could move to intercept, Blue’s pearl grabbed the offending pearl in return and they hugged. 

Even Rose Quartz looked confused.

“Yo, P? Who’s that?” The amethyst put away her weapons and walked forward. Yellow did not appreciate what was occurring. The fusion put away its weapons and approached, as cautious as the amethyst. 

Yellow watched and tried to understand the situation without having another gem explain it too her. She was too stubborn sometimes, but she was a diamond. She could afford a lapse or two in judgement when it came to personal matters.

The pearls separated and Blue’s pearl turned to address the other gems, just like a leader should. “Hello, Crystal Gems. I am Blue Diamond’s pearl. I thank you for your cooperation and understanding in getting me to a state of working order.”

That. That is a good pearl. It was times like these that Yellow knew she made good decisions. 

“I’m surprised to see you here, Pink.” Blue’s hands are folded in front of her, a serene smile on her face. “I would have thought you’d…” There’s something in the pause that leaves Yellow Diamond suspicious. Of what she’s not sure. “Well it’s good to see you.”

“Pearl.” Blue’s pearl reacts immediately, bowing low to Yellow Diamond and waiting for further instructions. Yellow Diamond sees the look on the renegade pearl’s face and almost laughs. 

“Let’s get going.” As Yellow turns to leave, and Blue turns to follow, Rose Quartz calls for her.

“Wait!” Rose is breathless, “Stay! Have some dinner! I haven’t got to meet a diamond before…” She’s twirling her fingers around, just like Pink did when she was a child, and it scratches at Yellow’s instincts to shatter the gem before her. 

“Dinner?” Yellow looks to Blue’s pearl and waits for an explanation.

Blue’s pearl does not have one.

“Dinner is when humans intake sustenance for the evening.” The pearl standing besides Rose Quartz is actually smiling. “Humans need nutrition, as they are organic, so they have dinner every evening. Some human events are about diner and revolve around murder at dinner time.”

“Not murder. Pearl, we talked about this.”

The small gem laughs, but Yellow and Blue are still confused and they share another look.

“I think we best get going. My… My diamond’s court needs some updates as to my location and health. Perhaps next time, Steven.” Blue smiles at the small quartz and looks to the diamond.

“Let’s go before Blue tries to yell at White again.” Yellow tries to say this for only Blue to hear but the other pearl laughs too. 

“I highly doubt anyone will be able to yell at White Diamond. If you ever manage it, please send me video proof.” The pearl’s eyes sparkle and Yellow has a feeling she’s missing something. Something fundamental about this pearl’s character. To be able to know something like that…

Homeworld missed out on a great negotiator. 

“So you’re just going to leave? But… “ Steven stammers. “I mean, it’s a little rude to just take what you want and then leave. You haven’t even given me time to talk to a diamond yet.”

Blue gave a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not quite satisfied with this chapter, I may rewrite it. But I'm happy with how it turned out for now. Have a good time!

**Author's Note:**

> Burn Bright (and associated works) by cym70
> 
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887927/chapters/13570540) 
> 
> and just...
> 
> PTlikesTea's entire Breaking Down universe (including Bits n pieces) 
> 
> (https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTlikesTea/pseuds/PTlikesTea)
> 
> both of these gave me some inspiration and every time I read a pearl fic, or write pearls, they come up in the back of my mind. I STRONGLY suggest reading their stuff. It is... amazing.


End file.
